


Unrequited

by saradathesalad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Awkward Flirting, Everyone Is A Drama Queen, Everyone Is Gay, Except yakov, M/M, Romance, Yurio is hopeless, yakov deals with shit and cries internally, yakov is done with this shit, yakov needs a break, you can't escape the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradathesalad/pseuds/saradathesalad
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had gone 15 years in life with no friends. He’d had no interest in them when he was younger, focusing his entire being on ice-skating. He had acquaintances from ice-skating and he had his coach, Yakov, and there were his nemeses-slash-parental figures, Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov, but no friends.Yuri Plisetsky was 15, friendless, and lonely.And then he wasn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy the story!

Yuri Plisetsky had gone 15 years in life with no friends. He’d had no interest in them when he was younger, focusing his entire being on ice-skating. He had acquaintances from ice-skating and he had his coach, Yakov, and there were his nemeses-slash-parental figures, Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov, but no friends.

Yuri Plisetsky was 15, friendless, and lonely.

And then he wasn’t. 

Otabek Altin had come into his life on a motorcycle and a leather jacket, saved him from the wrath of his fangirls and then asked to be his friend. Yuri, 15, friendless, lonely, had said yes. Yuri was no longer friendless and alone. He had a friend, someone who had wanted to be his friend, someone who had admired him, someone who still admired him.

And then he won the Grand Prix Final, even if it was by less than a point. He had won, he had beaten the obnoxious JJ, made sure that Yuuri didn’t stop skating and he had a friend. He had everything he wanted.

But he wasn’t happy. 

The downside to this whole situation was that he had an (unrequited) crush on his best (and only) friend. It was, decidedly, a nuisance and unwanted. He also didn’t see Otabek very much due to the fact that they were in different countries. 

So he complained about his problems to the only person he knew that was in a relationship and was sane, Katsuki Yuuri. The two sat on a couch in Yuuri and Viktor’s living room. 

“Why do I have to have a crush on my best friend. It’s annoying and painful, and I am nearly one hundred percent sure Otabek is into girls,” said Yuri irritably.  
“Well, I never thought I would have a chance with Viktor, yet here I am, engaged to him,” replied Yuuri.  
“Well, your relationship was weird, you guys didn’t even confess to each other,” said Yuri, “You just kind of started dating and then you got engaged, you two make no sense.”  
“You never know he doesn’t like you until you try, Yuri,” Yuuri said wisely.  
“Why did I even ask you? You didn’t say anything different to what I thought you’d say,” huffed Yuri.  
“You could’ve asked Viktor,” said Yuuri.

Yuri stared blankly at Yuuri.

“You’re right,” said Yuuri, “He would probably do something stupid, like convince Otabek to pull your fingerless gloves off with his mouth on live television.”  
“Okay, well, he was the one to suggest that him taking it off with his hands didn’t really go with the program.” 

Yuuri stared incredulously at the younger male. He understood that Yuri had had very few positive relationships before he went into the senior division, most of the previous relationships being rivalries against his fellow skaters in the junior division, but didn’t he see that Otabek clearly had a crush on him? It was clear as day that when Otabek saw Yuri he lit up and became more open. But he knew Yuri wouldn’t believe him if he told him, so he would continue being there to listen to Yuri.

“That’s certainly interesting,” said Yuuri, “Anyway, why are you stressing about this again? Are you still afraid that he’ll look at the texts you sent him, which I know off by heart since you made me read them in case they were ‘weird’, and think ‘Ah, Yuri has a crush on me, and therefore I hate him and find him weird, and we can no longer be friends.’”

“Well,” began Yuri awkwardly, “He’s coming to Russia to see me in a week, and it can’t be that hard to tell that I have romantic feelings towards him when we’re talking in person instead of over the phone or through text messages and social media.”

“You never said he was coming to Russia! Is he coming for your birthday?” asked Yuuri.

Yuri nodded, embarrassed. “I told him not to come, but he insisted that it was important. He also said he had something important to tell me.”

“That’s so nice of him! I wonder what he wants to tell you? Maybe he’s going to confess his undying love for you!” exclaimed Yuuri.

Yuri snorted unattractively. He shook his head at Yuuri and stood up.

“We should go to practice before Yakov throws a fit and loses what’s left of his hair,” said Yuri.

“You should be nicer to him, he goes through a lot with all his skaters being over-dramatic,” Yuuri replied.

Yuri smirked and said, “You know you technically count as one of those over-dramatic skaters now, right?”

Yuuri laughed cheerfully and said, “I’m aware Yurio, I’m aware.”

The duo left the living room and Yuri headed to the front entrance, whilst Yuuri went to fetch Viktor from his room, where he had been sulking because Yuri had told him that he only wanted to talk to Yuuri.

“Come on Viktor,” said Yuuri, “Time to stop sulking and go to practice.”

Viktor huffed and got out of bed, where he had been intently watching an anime about volleyball.

“It was just getting to the god part!” Viktor whined.

“Come on Viktor, you don’t want Yakov to yell at you, do you?” Yuuri said.

“Hmm, i suppose if we don’t show up he’ll start yelling and get worked up and then he might have a heart attack!”

Yuuri stared at his fiance in exasperation. He loved Viktor, he really did, but sometimes Viktor could be very odd.

“What’s taking you two so long!” yelled Yuri, “You better not be kissing or anything else gross!”

“We’re coming now, Yurio!” exclaimed Viktor.

Yuri huffed, and walked out of the apartment waiting impatiently. He stared at the wall opposite him and wondered what would happen if Otabek did like him back. Would they start dating? Would Otabek go easy on him in competitions and expect him to do the same? If he thought that would happen, he would be extremely wrong. He didn’t go easy on anyone.

Viktor and Yuuri finally exited the apartment and the trio got into the elevator to go to the bottom floor.

“We’re starting to properly choreograph our routines today,” said Viktor, “What are your themes?” he asked Yuri and Yuuri. 

“Happiness,” said Yuuri. Viktor smiled, he was happy Yuuri was happy.

“Unrequited love,” said Yuri, grouchilly. 

Viktor stared at him and Yuuri smiled sympathetically.

“What were you two talking about? Is this about your crush on Otabek?” asked Viktor.

“How did you know about that?” Yuri asked, alarmed.

“It was obvious from the way you smiled everytime he sent you a message,” replied Viktor.

Yuri whimpered miserably. “I’m doomed,” he whispered, “So doomed.”

The elevator doors open and the trio stepped out and began the short walk from Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment building to the ice rink. They had specifically bought the apartment due to it’s closeness to the rink so they didn’t have to walk far as they didn’t own a car. 

“Hey,” said Yuuri, “You never told us your theme.”

“My theme?” said Viktor dramatically, “My theme is overcome.”

The other two stared at him before Yuri asked, “Overcome what?”

Viktor glanced at him before staring into the distance. 

“Overcome,” he muttered.

“He’s gone senile,” stated Yuri.

Yuuri laughed before grabbing his fiance’s hand and pulling him towards the ice rink, which Viktor had nearly walked past.

“Come on Viktor, let’s go practice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise waiting for Yuri at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst some fluff yuuri yells

Yuri’s week leading up to Otabek’s arrival in Russia was exhausting. He had began to choreograph his short program with the help of Lilia, Yakov and Viktor, and both of them were perfectionists. He also had to do several assignments for online courses (A/N: he’s 15 why doesn’t he go to school?) he was taking. The days were so exhausting that they went by in what seemed like a minute. 

The day finally arrived for Otabek to arrive in Russia and Yuri was extremely excited. He would be seeing his best friend in person for the first time since the Grand Prix Banquet. He was also nervous, he was scared that seeing him in person again would make Otabek realize that he wasn’t actually all that special and stop being his friend. 

He had begged his grandpa to drive him to the airport to pick Otabek up and, after Yuri promised to cook for a week, his grandpa had agreed. As they drove to the airport, his grandpa began to ask about Yuri’s first friend.

“So he’s a skater like you?” he asked.  
“Yes, he’s very good! He was also in the Grand Prix Final and he came fourth,” replied Yuri.  
“Fourth? Out of six?” Nikolai said curiously.  
“He beat Cristophe Giacometti, who came second in the GPF last year!” defended Yuri.  
“That is quite impressive, I suppose.”  
“Hmph,” grouched Yuri.

They arrived at the airport half an hour before Otabek was due to arrive and Yuri was both nervous and excited. He wondered what Otabek wanted to tell him. Maybe he would tell him that he didn’t want to be friends anymore because Yuri was too demanding and irritating. Yuri began freaking out. What if that was it?

Suddenly, he saw Otabek and everything felt okay again. 

“Beka! Hey!” exclaimed Yuri excitedly.  
“Yura!” Otabek said cheerfully, making his way over to Yuri.  
“How was your flight?” Yuri asked.  
“It was tiring, and the food wasn’t all that great, but other than that it was good,” Otabek replied.

Yuri smiled cheerfully, happy to be seeing his best friend again. 

“I really missed you Beka,” said Yuri.  
“I missed you too, Yura.” 

“Hey Beka, is this Yuri?” said an attractive looking man.  
“Yes, it is,” replied Otabek.  
“Otabek? Who’s this?’” asked Yuri curiously.  
“Ah, well, remember how I said I had something to tell you?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded mutely.

“Well, this is my boyfriend, Alen Iskakov,” said Otabek.

Yuri’s world came crashing down around him. Otabek had a boyfriend? Otabek liked boys. He had had a chance, but he’d never told Otabek his feelings and this ‘Alen’ character had got there first. It wasn’t like he’d ever really properly had a chance with Otabek anyway, even if Otabek was into guys. Who would want to date an angsty 15 year old who had problems expressing any emotions besides anger. Maybe it was better this way, this could help him get over Otabek.

“Hello, I’m Yuri Plisetsky,” Yuri said to Alen.  
“Hello Yuri, I’m Alen. Otabek has told me a lot about you,” Alen responded.  
“He hasn’t told me anything about you, I suppose he wanted to keep it a surprise,” said Yuri.  
“He thought it would be better to tell you in person,” replied Alen.

‘Kinda guessed that ‘Alen’, if that’s even your real name,’ thought Yuri.

Out loud he said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Yuri explained that his grandpa was going to be giving them a lift to their hotel room, and the three of them began walking towards the airports exit.

The drive to the hotel that Otabek and Alen were staying in was excruciating for Yuri. He had to keep up the facade that he was happy for Otabek, and make small talk with the two of them, whilst internally he was sobbing. He was heartbroken, his first crush didn’t feel the same way, and likely never would.

They arrived at the hotel and Yuri told his grandpa that he would walk back, as they arrived very close to the hotel the couple was staying in. Otabek and Alen checked in quickly and then made their way to their room with Yuri following them like a lost puppy.

“Do you mind if I walk Yuri home?” Otabek asked, after putting his bags down in the room he was staying in.  
“Sure, just don’t be too long,” replied Alen.

Otabek and Yuri left the hotel and began walking to Yuri’s house.

“How’s skating been going?” asked Otabek.  
“It’s very intense, my coaches have been drilling me hard to make sure that my moves are refined even more than before.”  
“I didn’t think you could get any better with how amazing your moves were at the GPF,” Otabek said.  
“Apparently I have a lot of room for improvement,” Yuri responded.

Otabek twitched nervously.

“You’re okay with me having a boyfriend?” he asked.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” asked Yuri.  
“Well, some people don’t really like it when two guys are together.”  
Yuri snorted and said, “I spend my days hanging out with Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov, the most sappy couple in the history of sappy couples.”  
“Oh,” said Otabek.  
“Also,” began Yuri, “that would be highly hypocritical of me, as I also like guys.”

Otabek blinked, shocked. He had had a crush on Yuri when he first met him, but was too scared to tell him, afraid that Yuri would be grossed out by him liking guys, but then he had met Alen and his crush on the Russian skater had faded into the background.

“Do you like anyone?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri huffed and said, “Yes, but I’m not telling so don’t even bother asking.”

Otabek nodded and the duo walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before arriving at Yuri’s home.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yura.”  
“See you, Beka.”

Yuri went into his house, greeted his grandpa, went to his room and got under the covers, and then promptly began sobbing.

He was devastated. He couldn’t believe Otabek had a boyfriend. And he’d brought him with him to meet Yuri, which meant it was serious.

He was happy Otabek was finding someone to settle down with, but he was upset that it wasn’t him.

He needed to talk to Yuuri.

Yuri got up and walked to the front entrance. 

“I’m going to Viktor and Yuuri’s!” he called to his grandpa.  
“Alright, be back before dark!” his grandpa replied.

He began the trek to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment. Halfway there he wondered if the dup was even there.

He took out his phone and called Yuuri.

“Hey Yurio,” said Yuuri, when he picked up, “How’s Otabek?”  
“I need to talk to you,” said Yuri.  
“Okay, what happened?” asked Yuuri.  
“In person.”  
“Okay Yurio, I’m at home.”

Yuri ran the rest of the way. He arrived at the apartment building and sent Yuuri a text. Yuuri came down to let him in. He opened the door and Yuri stepped inside.

“What’s wrong, Yurio? You’re not even complaining about the nickname,” said Yuuri.

Yuri stood dead still for a few seconds before saying, “You know I said Otabek said he had something to tell me?”  
“Yes,” replied Yuuri.  
“He has a boyfriend and he brought him with him,” said Yuri.  
“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey whats up im innocent

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr at saradathesaladqueeb


End file.
